


Bound in History

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, M/M, Pain Kink, Toy Play, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important history lessons incorporated into some hot steamy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound in History

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** My heartfelt thanks to the lovely moviegeek03 for handling the beta side of things!  
>  **AN 2:** This fic was for the first round of prompts over on [](http://j2-lks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://j2-lks.livejournal.com/)**j2_lks**. The genre was historical AU and the kink bondage. This is what I came up with… (Unfortunately this community no longer exists.)

“Master, please!” Jared yelled as his bindings pulled tighter – the rawhide biting into his skin, leaving behind red marks on his wrists and ankles. He couldn’t believe that he was hooked to this.

When he was sold to his latest Master, he had no idea he was to become a pleasure slave. He was trained as a house slave and normally his duties were only required in the kitchen… but not this time around.

In fact, in the last month he’s been here he’s yet to see the inside of the kitchen. Not that he was complaining. The training he received was much more intense and he had to say – much more pleasurable.

Yes, there were instances that he thought there was just no way he could do that, however his Master was patient, always letting him get used to each idea, to each new toy, that was introduced. He loved it.

He would never have thought that a rounded piece of crudely shaped vulcanized rubber, slicked with olive oil would become his best friend. Who would’ve thought that olive oil could be used like that?!?

He loved the way his Master would slowly push the toy called a dildo into his tight channel; the burn it caused made him want to beg for more. The first dildo, he learned, originated as far back as the year 26 000 BC, while the term _dildo_ originated from Renaissance Italy.

Jared was pulled out of his musing when the bindings on his legs were pulled again and his bent knees straightened out so that he laid spread eagled tied to the bed.

“Master, please...” Jared whimpered as the toy was removed from his quivering hole and placed to the side. He groaned as his Master picked up another toy. It was called a cock ring.

“When did the cock ring become a toy?” Lord Ackles voice sounded through the room; where before only Jared’s pleas were heard.

Jared groaned. His Master always incorporated history lessons in his sweet torture lessons. It was expected of him to know the history of each toy before he could experience the pleasure of it. He quickly rambled the information of. “It became public knowledge in about 1200 AD. The first cock rings were made out of the eyelids of goats. The eyelashes were kept intact and it was said that it increased pleasure during sex.” Jared gasped as he was rewarded for the correct answer. His master’s mouth covered his aching shaft, taking it deep within his throat as he hummed around it. The sensation sent shivers of pleasure shooting up his shaft and through his body.

His balls tightened up, but even before he could beg for the much-needed relief, the crude hard piece of rubber was pulled over his cock. The fit was always too tight, yet his Master made sure that he never used it for more than ten minutes, making sure he caused Jared no harm.

Jared squirmed on the bed. He could feel his skin split beneath his binding and the wetness around the rawhides told him that he was bleeding. Despite this, he found himself only growing harder at the thought of his bloodied joints against the white linen sheets.

Jensen moved up his slave’s body and took his mouth in a hard kiss, pushing his tongue deep within Jared’s mouth, lapping at the bridge of his mouth, skimming over his teeth before withdrawing and nipping hard at his bottom lip. It made the blood pool underneath the skin, leaving Jared’s lips swollen for more.

Jensen traced Jared’s face with his finger. The boy looked at him with only trust shining in his eyes. Jensen couldn’t believe that this was his slave’s last lesson – although the young man lying underneath him was unaware of this fact.

The year 1865 had brought a lot of changes to this country. Abraham Lincoln was assassinated and the slave trade in the US has been abolished. Jensen already released all of his slaves, except one. He didn’t want to release Jared. He has come to care for this uniquely given boy. The young eighteen year old was born into slavery – he had the brands to proof it – including Jensen’s own swirling **_JA_** on the inside of Jared’s left thigh.

Jensen smirked as Jared moaned beneath him. Tonight he was going to make Jared his in the final way possible. But first he had to make sure Jared knew his previous lessons.

“Jared,” Jensen moved lower until he was nestled between Jared’s wide spread legs. He lapped gently at his mark, knowing that it drove Jared wild.

“Master,” Jared grunted as he fisted his hands to stop himself from starting to beg.

“Tell me about Geisha balls.” He grinned as he heard Jared gasp. He loved how he didn’t even have to look up to know that Jared was blushing.

“They’re… they’re used to,” Jared gasped again as Jensen’s slicked finger found its way into Jared’s tight channel. He had to swallow hard to concentrate on his words. “They’ve been around since about 500 BC and are placed into the man’s hole to increase pleasure during intercourse.” Jared tried to push his hips down, but his bindings made it impossible for him to move.

“You would then know what to do with one, if you were requested to use one?” Jensen asked as his finger stretched the channel, making it nearly impossible for Jared to answer coherently.

“Yes, Master.” Jared managed to answer. He has never seen a Geisha ball, since they were not readily available, but his Master explained it to him in detail so that he knew the inner workings of the balls.

“Good, boy.” Jensen lowered his mouth over Jared’s leaking shaft and sucked hard as he also pushed in an extra two fingers. For the first time since Jared’s training had started, Jensen had a total of three fingers inside of this young body. He wanted to prepare Jared just right – he wouldn’t hurt this young boy in any way.

Jared’s hips bucked upwards from the pleasure that ripped through his tightly bound body when his Master’s mouth covered his shaft again. He couldn’t help but yell out in surprise when he was breached with something broader than ever before. He could feel himself stretch wide; the burning sensation returned with a vengeance. He tried to pull away, but the blood sipping from his bound ankles practically made his bindings slick.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Jensen whispered as he released Jared’s cock from his mouth. He kept his fingers close to each other and waited for Jared’s breath to calm down before he slowly moved them in and out. As the muscle relaxed around his fingers he started to scissor them, wanting to prepare Jared for him.

The pain slipped away and was replaced by a whisper of pleasure. He relaxed beneath his Master’s talented fingers and knew by the way things were going that his silent wish was about to come true. His Master was going to take him and make him his.

By the way Jared’s head rolled from side to side and the little breaths he took, Jensen knew Jared was ready for more. He withdrew his fingers and soothed Jared down as the slave whimpered at the loss. He leaned over to undo Jared’s bindings and, for the first time, he saw the blood seeping into the linen from around them.

“What the fuck!” He wanted to stop, but Jared’s pleading voice called out to him.

“Please, Master, please.”

Jensen couldn’t deny the obvious plea. It wasn’t like he was unaware of Jared’s kink with being tied up until he bled, but he hated seeing his boy hurt in any way. He lifted his slave’s legs up to his shoulders and fisted his own aching shaft a few times.

“Deep breath, Jared,” Jensen ordered and pushed forward. He breached the tight muscle in one movement, not stopping until he was buried deep within.

He could see the pain lines etched on the young slave’s face and started moving slowly. Jared’s body reacted to his movements and the pain gave way to pleasure. Within a few strokes, Jared was begging for more and Jensen obeyed.

As his own orgasm approached he pressed his fingers deep into the bleeding wounds that had been caused by the bindings before releasing Jared’s one leg from his shoulder to place it around his waist. It wasn’t long before he was hitting Jared square on that special spot within, making Jared scream for release. He managed to pull the cock ring from Jared’s shaft. Even as he fisted Jared’s cock, he could see the veins in Jared’s arms pulse beneath the bindings that anchored him to the bed. Jared’s whole body reacted with the one primal need to get relief, and as Jared erupted in his fist, Jensen’s orgasm took him as well. He emptied his seed into the willing young body of a slave that from the 19th of June 1865 was a free man – belonging to no one, but bound to Jensen by history.

**The End**


End file.
